


Ashley & Jessica's Holiday Party

by boom_butterfly_effect



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Secret Santa, Snowball Fight, UDSS, holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_butterfly_effect/pseuds/boom_butterfly_effect
Summary: Ashley and Jessica invite the rest of the group over for their annual holiday party where they exchange secret santa presents and have a not-so epic snowball fight!





	Ashley & Jessica's Holiday Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbianwritingcorner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianwritingcorner/gifts).



It was a bitterly cold winter in Alberta, Canada, and as per usual at this time of year, Ashley and Jessica were hosting their annual holiday party. Icicle lights were hung outside, snow was on the ground, stockings were hanging on the fireplace, and the couple had a Christmas tree in the corner of their living room with piles of presents underneath. All that they needed now was the group of friends that had been nearly inseparable for as long as they could remember.

On the day of the party, Ashley put on some snowflake leggings that were fleece lined with a white sweater to match the snowflake design. Jessica opted for jeans and an ugly Christmas sweater with Uggs to top it all off. Ashley spent the morning cooking dinner while Jessica got herself and the finishing touches on the house ready for the party.

As Jess was setting the table for dinner, the doorbell rang and she yelled to Ashley, “Hey babe, can you grab it? I’m almost done making this house acceptable for them.”

“Sure thing,” Ashley said, slipping off the oven mitts from her hands and slightly running to the door, “Alexa, play holiday party mix.”

Music filled the house as she opened up the door to see Josh and Sam standing there holding presents. Josh in basketball shorts and a winter jacket and Sam bundled up in a puffy jacket and jeans.

“If you took any longer I’d be a popsicle,” Josh said laughing, “It’s fucking freezing out here.” 

Ashley waved the two of them in, “Well good thing we have heat...inside… so get your ass in here.”

Josh took the presents from Sam and walked inside, setting the present down on the table designated for the final Secret Santa gift. Sam followed suit, rolling her eyes and taking a seat on the couch. Josh sat down beside her and the two continued a conversation that they had obviously started in the car. Ashley closed the door and walked over to the dining room to see how Jess was doing.

From the living room you could hear Josh say, “Hey look, Sam. This tree has blue balls like me!”

“JOSH!” Sam growled through gritted teeth.

“Can I help you with anything?” Ashley asked while shaking her head, chuckling at how Josh is still the same as he’s always been.

Jess smirked placing a hand up on her forehead dramatically, “I don’t know if I’ll be able to finish if I don’t have a kiss right now.”

Ashley played along, “Oh no, well I must oblige then.” 

She walked over and gave her a gentle peck and they heard Josh say from the next room over, “GET A ROOM!”

Josh then looked over at Sam and winked, “Can I go watch them get a room? Eh?”

“JOSH!” Sam said more upset this time and somewhat playfully hitting Josh’s arm.

The two of them laughed and Jessica sat the final fork down and took Ashley’s hand in hers and they walked over to the living room right as the doorbell rang. Ashley looked at Jess and then meandered over to the door. 

“Matt!” Ashley squealed as she wrapped him in a big hug, nearly knocking the bagged gift out of his hand.

He squeezed her back, “Hey Ash. Long time no see.”

As their embrace ended she jokingly said, “Yeah right, long time, Mr. I Go To College In The States And Only See My Friends A Few Times A Year.”

Matt sighed as he walked inside, “I’m sorry I don’t come home more often. Breaks are stupid and travel is expensive.”

Ashley smiled up at him, “It’s okay. Sam and Josh are in the living room. Make yourself at home. Dinner will be ready soon.”

Matt walked in and sat his gift on the table. Ashley went to close the door but heard a voice yelling, “WAIT WAIT WAIT”

She opened it back up to see Chris, red-faced, and panting at the door.

“Chris. Hi,” she said laughing at him in amusement at how out of breath the cold had made him.

“Not….funny….fucking….ran from my car….,” he gasped out as he walked inside and closed the door, trying to breathe in as much warm air as possible. Just then, Jessica joined them, placing her hand on Ashley’s lower back, “Hey. How you two been?”

“Pretty good,” Jessica said, smiling over at Ashley, “Just doing the usual.”

Chris nodded in acknowledgement, “Same here.”

Josh spotted Chris and screamed “COCHISE!”

“....and Josh is here. Better go say hi. When’s dinner?” Chris asked

Just then, the timer in the kitchen beeped, “Right now!” 

As Ashley went to get the food out of the oven, the rest of the gang that had shown up went and sat at the table. Notably there were 2 seats empty where Mike and Emily were missing. This was unusual for Mike but very typical of Emily.

Dinner had commenced and everyone was eating and talking when the doorbell rang again. Jessica excused herself to get it and of course it was Mike and Emily. 

“Sorry we’re late,” Emily said, shivering, “It’s my fault. I hit a patch of ice and spun out and wrecked and I called Mike and he came and got me.”

Jessica sighed and nodded, “I’m sorry about your car Em. But come on in anyway! We were just eating and talking about Ashley’s weird aversion to mashed potatoes.”

They laughed and came in, taking their jackets off and placing their gifts on the table. As they took their seats at the dining room table, everyone welcomed them. Slowly, all the food was eaten, and everyone had caught up on each other’s lives since the last friend gathering. 

Finally it came time to exchange the final Secret Santa presents. For the last few weeks, they had all been sending their designated person gifts in preparation for the gift they were to bring to the party.

They all gathered around the living room and Jessica brought all the presents from the foyer table and handed them out to each person, “Now don’t open them quite yet.  
Wait for your turn. We’re gonna start with Sam, and we’ll end with me going in a circle this way,” she circled the room clockwise.

Sam stood up, “I have gotten bubble bath, a bath bomb, and a rubber duck. Literally any of you could’ve gotten me that so I guess I’ll just open this up.”

She opened up the envelope that contained a card with reindeer on it that had written inside it, “IOU a bath remodel since I know you hate yours. Mike.”

“Aw Mike, you’re the sweetest. Come here,” she reached out her arms and Mike got up and gave her a hug.

Josh got up next, “What’s up. I got a business card to a new psychiatrist, which I did go to by the way. She’s really pretty. I also got a book on Native American history, tickets to see Willamette Stone in February, and now…”

He tore the tissue out of the bag and pulled out a wrapped present with a sticker that read, “Had connections to get you an early release of the game. <3 Jess”.

As he tore it open he mumbled, “She didn’t…. She couldn’t’ve. SHE DID! HOLY  
SHIT! Jess! Thank you!”

As he sat down, Chris was too busy ogling over the game as well for him to realize it was his turn. Jessica cleared her throat and he stood.

“So….I already know that Sam gave me these cause she told me to get educated on rom-coms. I received a copy of 10 Things I Hate About You, The Notebook, and 27 Dresses.”  
He opened the last gift that wasn’t shaped like a movie case, it was bigger. It wasn’t another rom-com though, it was the box set of old Dr. Who.

“Dude! How did you find this?” He asked, really excited to see it wasn’t another movie that he had to be quizzed on later.

Sam smiled, “I have my methods.”

The game went on. Mike got a travel guide on Paris, a snow globe of the Eiffel tower, a baguette, and finally plane tickets to visit France from Josh. Emily got a cashmere sweater, a pair of jeans, knee high boots, and finally a dainty butterfly shaped necklace from Chris. Matt got a signed copy of his favorite book, a journal, a set of pens, and a stuffed Edgar Allen Poe from Emily. 

Finally it came time for the hosts to open their presents. Ashley stood up, “I was given a t-shirt, shorts, and sandals.” 

She opened up her present to reveal a plane ticket to visit Matt in Florida over Spring Break, “MATT!!!! I love it! We are gonna have so much fun in March!”

Last, but not least, was Jessica. She stood up and smiled, “I got an address book already filled out with friends and family, a jewelry box, and a gift card to a mani pedi.”

As she opened the red and green decorative box, all she found was a blindfold with the note, “Stand in front of the tree and put this on”. She did as followed and everyone moved into place. 

“You can take it off now, Jess.” Ashley said.

When she took the mask off, she started to cry. Ashley was down on one knee and the rest of the friends were holding up pieces of paper that all together said, “Will you marry me Jessica?” All she could do was nod. Ashley slid the ring on her finger and got up and kissed her.

“FUCK YEAH!” Josh said popping the bottle of champagne that was on the kitchen counter. 

After they had all collectively drank the bottle, with Josh drinking most of it, claiming he was the most happy for them, Matt suggested that they bundle up and head outside for a good ‘ole fashioned snowball fight. Everyone put on their jackets, scarves, hats, and gloves and went out into the cold where it was snowing, as always during this time of year. Their boots made crunching noises as they marched through the snow. They all vowed to let everyone make a snowball before anyone threw the first one.  
Of course, Josh couldn’t help himself and pelted Emily with a snowball to the knee as soon as he gathered the snow in his hands. He meant to aim higher but the breeze did not go in his favor. As soon as Josh threw, Mike decided to aim for Matt but ended up hitting Ashley. It ended up being a free for all, snow flying everywhere, some snowballs not being as stuck together as intended. After a while, everyone’s faces were red and they were breathing heavy and laughing and coughing from the cold in their lungs.  
As they headed inside, Jessica went to the kitchen with Ashley’s help to prepare everyone’s favorite drinks. Finally they all gathered around the fireplace and tree and sipped on whatever they enjoyed.

Emily had her mulled wine in hand, not wanting to admit she was getting tipsy after her 3rd glass of it. She had a long day so people were forgiving of her drinking. Ashley had her peppermint mocha made by their Keurig that tasted like a knock off version of the Starbucks drink. Jessica had her cinnamon spiced hot chocolate, which she drank several of because she was extremely sensitive to the cold and didn’t seem to care if she burnt her tongue on the warm beverage. And then there was Josh. He called everyone pussies for coming inside when he was “just getting warmed up” and requested to drink an iced coffee because it’s “not that cold outside”.  
After everyone had their drink of choice, the group started talking about Ash and Jess’s upcoming wedding.

“I was thinking of doing a boho chic theme,” Ashley said.

Jessica piped in, “I love that idea!”

“As long as I get to be the flower girl you guys can do anything you fucking want to,” Josh said, taking a long sip of his iced coffee.

They all laughed and continued talking more about the wedding. Soon it was time for everyone to go home. Chris and Josh were first to leave. Josh kinda bounced from couch to couch while he coped with Hannah and Beth’s deaths and tonight it was Chris’ turn. 

“Well, we got stuff to do tomorrow, so it’s probably time for us to head out,” Chris said patting Josh’s back and then standing up, “Thanks for having us ladies. We’ll get out of your hair now.”

The two of them put on their jackets and stuff and headed out into the cold. Mike left next, after being sure that Emily was taken care of. Ashley and Jessica assured him that she could crash at their place since she had no car and was drunk anyway. After Mike bid them farewell, Sam looked at the time and yawned.

“Well I got work first thing in the morning so I probably should head out too. It was a lovely night. Congratulations again. I’ll see you guys later,” she said as she put on her puffy coat again and walked out to her car.

Jessica knew it was getting late so she led Emily to the guest bedroom and got her all set up to go to sleep while Ashley said goodbye to Matt. 

They shared a long embrace before she smiled up at him, “I can’t wait to come visit you in March. Miss you already.”

“Miss you already,” he said smiling sadly. He knew that it was hard to keep in touch while he was away at school, but he was excited for her to come see what it was like where he spent the last few years of his life.

As he walked out, Ashley sighed and looked back at Jessica who was standing in the living room, “I know you’re gonna miss him, but we’re gonna be so busy planning the wedding you’ll hardly notice, right?”

“Yeah,” Ashley smiled over at her.

Jessica sighed, looking at the mess that was left of the house, “Let’s clean up and then we can go upstairs and celebrate the engagement ourselves.”

Ashley bit her lip and then nodded. They were pretty sure that was the fastest they had ever cleaned the house. All the cups and plates and silverware were in the dishwasher and all the trash was thrown out and when they were completely satisfied with how it looked downstairs, Ashley slapped Jessica’s ass and they ran up the stairs to have their own private celebration of their engagement.


End file.
